Give her back to me
by MercuryStars
Summary: ONESHOT COMPLETE Sherlock's at a crime scene when he gets a call and then runs off followed by another drugs bust in which one of two of Sherlock's most shocking secrets come to light. Was meant to be Donovan bashing turned into more Anderson bashing. Johnlock, parent!lock, parent!John, protective!John


**Give her back to me**

Disclaimer- I do _not _own Sherlock, I just love it a lot and I also don't like Donovan and think that it's about time somebody stood up to her.

* * *

"Freak's here" Donovan loudly announced as Sherlock ducked under the yellow police tape, "As observant as ever, Donovan" Sherlock shot back sarcastically before heading into the house, where Lestrade was waiting, to view the crime scene.

}*{

Sherlock was just about to tell Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson how painfully obvious it was that it was the neighbour when his phone rang, sighing he nimbly plucked it out of his pocket before answering it and stayed silent for a few minutes. Lestrade watched expectantly, waiting for some indication as to who it was that Sherlock was talking to.

Minutes ticked by as Sherlock listened to the person on the other end of the line talk and he grew steadily paler as he continued to listen. After a few more seconds Anderson got fed up and left after making a snide remark, eventually the call ended and Sherlock turned around and hurried off but only after hearing Donovan shout "who was that freak, what do you have to go commit a murder just so you can try and impress everyone by solving it?" Sherlock didn't even bother to respond as he jumped into a taxi and sped away.

* * *

' _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay'_ was the only thing going through Sherlock's crowded mind at the moment. He barely even registered when the car stopped at the front entrance of St. Bart's before he had chucked some money at the driver and hopped out, racing into the building.

A few moments later he strode into a dimly lit room and stopped when he spotted the man on the bed. "John" he breathed, the man in the bed looked up and smiled "Sherlock!" Despite having been shot in the shoulder John Watson couldn't be happier.

He was now finally home from Afghanistan and he got to see his Sherlock again. In a rare show of emotion, Sherlock walked over and to John's bed and hugged his husband tightly. "I'm glad you're back John" he whispered into his ear, before standing and taking a step back to get a better look at him. "I'm happy I'm back too, a full year without you is really too long. I've missed you so much and-" before he could say any more Donovan barged into the room and sneered.

"So freak, found a more interesting case to get off on? Couldn't even wait for another second to tell us who the killer was? You're sick. And anyway, this man has clearly been shot and you pestering and annoying him with your presence isn't going to help, now let's go" before walking forward and grabbing Sherlock's arm, dragging him to the door.

John looked outraged but Sherlock just calmly stated "I'll see you later John", Donovan looked momentarily surprised before quickly saying "You found someone willing to tolerate your presence?" and then turning to John and continued "You should get out now, while you still have the chance, the freak will only hurt you, in the end, he's a psychopath, he won't ever actually care about you."

She then left the room, not noticing the rage in John's eyes, but Sherlock did and he knew what it meant; If Donovan insulted his family again he would strike back. Without hesitation.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

At eight O'clock on a Saturday evening, John Watson was sitting in his favourite armchair at 221B Baker Street with a content smile on his face as he listened to Sherlock play his violin. His arm was still in a sling but at least he was home.

Their peace was soon interrupted though as a loud banging was coming from the other side of door and Sherlock abruptly stopped playing and stalked over to it with a look of disdain on his face. The second the door cracked open Lestrade came barging in, with about twelve other officers and also Anderson and Donovan.

Lestrade handed Sherlock a piece of paper before sitting in Sherlock's chair and stating "Warrant to search the premises, drugs bust" Sherlock rolled his eyes and cooly pointed out "now is not a good time" but by that point, the other officers had already begun to start searching around.

Lestrade seemed to have only just noticed John and asked: "who are you?" Up to that point, John had been stunned, how could these people just come into his and Sherlock's home and start searching the place? Lestrade's question snapped John out of it but before he could answer Donovan stepped forward and said: "That's John the freak was talking to him at the hospital, I told him to stay away from the freak but it seems he didn't listen."

Lestrade looked at John and it took all of John's self-control not to lash out and order everyone out of his home, but because he couldn't do this he angrily demanded "why are you searching this place? I can tell you now there are no drugs here." Sighing, the DI replied, "As soon as he returns the evidence he stole we'll all leave, but for now..." Lestrade replied in a bored sounding voice.

John was even angrier than before but took a deep breath and turned to Sherlock "I'll try to keep them away from your experiments" John bit out than turned on his heel, proceeding to the kitchen.

Lestrade glanced at Donovan and Anderson "Go check upstairs, all rooms." As soon as Lestrade said that Sherlock ran up the stairs taking them two at a time until he got to the door at the top and he stood straight and tall in front of it, back down at the bottom Donovan and Anderson exchanged looks then walked up the stairs at a calm pace until they got to the top.

"Move freak, we need to check in there or is that where you stash the bodies?" Donovan smirked, Andeson then added, "No, that's probably where the future victims are, I bet he's got someone locked up in there."

"Doesn't really matter we'll find out soon enough." Sherlock still hadn't moved to let them past so finally, Anderson stepped forward and shoved Sherlock, not expecting it the consultant tumbled to the floor with a thud. Donovan opened the door and wasn't prepared for what she saw.

* * *

"Oh my God," whispered Donovan. A little girl, who couldn't be more than four, was sitting on a bed in the corner, her curly black hair going down to her hips and her dark blue eyes wide and fearful, there were also tear tracks making their way down her face and when Donovan entered the room she asked "what's going on? Where's my daddy?" in a small, scared voice. Donovan slowly backed out of the room and said to Anderson "call an ambulance...Now!"

Sherlock, who was still on the ground, now looking panicked and confused, raised an eyebrow while saying, "what's going on? what's wrong?" Donovan looked at him disbelievingly "you're an even bigger freak then I thought, but this...this is just sick, cruel and deranged."

Donovan walked back into the room slowly and kneeled down to be at eye level with the girl. "Hi sweetie, I'm Sally, I'm going to help you find your daddy ok? Can you tell me your name?" she asked softly, the little girl sniffed before mumbling "Cassie Watson."

"Ok Cassie, I'm going to pick you up now alright?" Cassie nodded and Sally gently picked her up and carried her out of the room but when they emerged Donovan saw Sherlocks face go from confusion to a blank expression, conveying no emotion he stood up and said "give her to me" Donovan looked at him with pure disgust "not a chance freak" Cassie looked up and asked again "what's going on?" fresh tears streaming down her face.

Donovan held her closer and said, "nothing sweetie it's alright, we're going to go now ok?" Donovan was about to start going down the stairs when Sherlock grabbed her shoulder and turned her around "give her back to me, now!" he yelled, fear crossed Donovan's face before she turned around and ran down the stairs the second she got to the bottom she yelled out "Lestrade!"

* * *

Lestrade, who was still lazily draped across the chair, looked up as Sally came bolting towards him "Donovan what's going on? Who's that kid?" Lestrade asked. Donovan's voice was shaky when she answered: "This is Cassie Watson, I don't know anything else, I found her upstairs in a room, the freak tried to keep us out of she was sitting on a bed crying, asking what was going on and where her dad was."

Lestrade looked shocked and quietly replied, "Okay we'll take her into custody until we figure out who her parents are, where she came from and why she's here." At that moment Anderson walked in and commented "why she's here? Isn't it obvious? The freak clearly kidnapped her for some experiment or something!"

Sherlock had gotten down the stairs at that point and hearing what Anderson had said stormed over to the trio "I have told you twice already to give her back to me, NOW! I will not ask again!"

Sherlock was furious, how dare they?! They had no right to barge into his home, mess with his stuff and then take what was his, he growled in pure rage.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade said softly, earning a death glare from the high functioning sociopath, "I'm going to take you down to the station ok? Can you please hold out your arms?"If possible Sherlock looked, even more, enraged and outright refused.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Donovan still had Cassie in her arms off to the side and she couldn't stop the girl from crying and trying to get away, Anderson was yelling at Sherlock calling him a freak and any other names he could think of, Lestrade had just wrestled Sherlock into a pair of handcuffs and was trying to drag him outside and all the other officers there were staring at them and whispering loudly.

Suddenly, a voice rang out above everything else in the flat.

* * *

"SHUT IT!" the loud commanding voice of Captain John Watson rang out all through the flat, everyone stared at him now, no one daring to make a noise. After a few moments of silence, he strode over to Donovan with a hard look in his eye, which told anyone who saw it not to mess with him. "Give me Cassie right now or so help me God, I will not hesitate to shoot you!"

More silence for several seconds until a small laugh lit up the room. John looked down at Cassie and smiled as she reached up to him and he took her from Donovan's arms, while Donovan was still too stunned to protest.

John then walked over to Sherlock and Lestrade took the keys to the handcuffs out of the frozen detective inspectors hands and proceeded to release Sherlock, who once was free quickly yet gently grabbed Cassie from John's arms and as soon as this happened everyone seemed to unfreeze, Lestrade and Donovan being the first.

Donovan marched over to where John and Sherlock were standing with Cassie and began yelling "You complete and utter freak! If you don't give me back that kid right now I will arrest you! I'll make it my personal goal in life to make sure you never get out of jail you sick freak!"

Sherlock just rolled his eyes but John was losing even more of his already thin patience, "Sherlock please just do as she says, we'll find the girls parents and make sure she gets home safe, yeah? Just give her back to Sergent Donovan and come down to the yard with me and we'll get this all straightened out." Lestrade pleaded the consulting detective.

Sherlock then did something none of the people in the flat expected and began to laugh. He laughed loudly as if he had just heard the funniest thing in his life and it went on for a good few minutes, which made everyone, excluding John and Cassie, think he might have gone insane.

"And what's so funny freak?" asked Anderson, finally working out how to speak again, "As ever you all see but do not observe. Even if Donovan did manage to find out who her parents she would be remaining here."

Lestrade looked between the three people in front of him, he looked at Sherlock with his thick, bouncy black curls and then to John whos blue eyes were angrier then he'd ever seen anyone else's before and finally to the little girl who was sitting on Sherlock's hip who was a perfect combination of the two, with Sherlock's long black curls and high cheekbones and Johns bright blue eyes and smile.

* * *

"Oh God..." muttered Lestrade collapsing into the closest chair, which happened to be Johns. "Well done Lestrade, you worked it out. Took you long enough" said Sherlock to the shocked DI, he then turned to the rest of the room and said "Despite the fact that you are all incompetent idiots, so that this does not happen again, I will now introduce you to my husband, Captain John Holmes-Watson and our three-year-old daughter, Castiel-Andromeda Holmes-Watson."

Everyone was stunned once more waiting for either Sherlock to start laughing or John to deny what had been said, but when this didn't happen Cassie looked up to both her parents and asked: "The weird lady said she was going to take me away, that's not going to happen is it?" Sherlock smiled down at the girl who had brought so much happiness into his life and answered: "no Castiel that will never happen you will remain here with me and father as long as you want, I promise."

Everyone was shocked to see the infamous high functioning sociopath acting so... human. Cassie smile then looked confused and asked another question "Father the weird lady called daddy a freak, what does that mean?"

John shot Donovan a dirty look before replying to his daughter "It's a mean word and she shouldn't have called daddy that, she's a mean lady ok?" Cassie smiled once more and finally said "ok daddy."

Anderson who had been silently watching all of this from the sidelines with a look of disgust on his face spat out "So the freak has a family, you would be a queer, wouldn't you? I bet that kid is just as much of a freak of nature as you are. If it was my choice I would take freak junior away from you and you'd never see it again, I'd have it and you locked up in a cell where you belong."

* * *

Anderson had gone too far this time and everybody knew it, they all watched on as the little girl began to shake and curled further into Sherlock's side, silent tears running down her face.

John wouldn't stand this any longer, in Sherlock's letters to him, his husband told him of how most officers at the yard treated him, but he never believed for a minute it could be this bad and if that wasn't enough to set him off no one and he meant _no one_ **ever** insulted his daughter and got away with it.

He calmly walked over to where Anderson was standing, looked him in his eyes and punched him in the face harder than he had ever punched anyone before. 'Ha' thought John 'that'll wipe that ugly sneer off of your face' and it did as Anderson fell to the ground clutching his nose as blood started rushing out of it. "You broke my nose!" Anderson hollered, "I'll do a lot more than break your nose if you don't shut up and get out of my house" John threatened dangerously.

Anderson looked around expecting support from his fellow officers but when he received none he slowly got up and hurried out of the flat. John's steely gaze landed on the officers one by one "let this be a warning to all of you, if you ever insult my family while I'm around you'll get worse than just a broken nose."

Sherlock, who was smirking through the whole interaction, now hugged his husband close and passed him Cassie who had stopped crying and started laughing when her father had punched the nasty man in the nose. "Ok, everybody out of here" announced Lestrade, who was still trying to come to terms with all that he had just learned.

He watched as the whole team left but before stepping out of the flat he turned to the family "I'm sorry about that, Anderson took it to far"John looked at the DI critically "If he is ever on another one of these so-called 'drug busts' again, I will shoot him and also Sherlock is clean, he has been since Cassie was born, now please leave, we have to get our daughter back to bed" the DI just nodded and left wondering if he would ever truly understand the Holmes family.

* * *

 **A/N- So this was my first Sherlock fic and I think it went pretty well. I may be doing more John and Sherlock parent fics and maybe this could become its own series. Hmm, only time will tell. Ps- Thanks to a review I realised I never explained how John and Sherlock actually had a child, oops! Anyway, I'm going to go with they used John's sister, Harry, as a surrogate and John and Harry look similar enough that Cassie looks like John. :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


End file.
